


Under The Mistletoe

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amazing that that's a tag, Because Remus just wants to kiss an emo, Christian Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, I curse in my fics, I'm giving you so many kisses in this, In the sense of how it's used during christmas, It is my belief that Remus can and will pick up and carry Virgil around, It's my fic so Remus and Roman can be friends, Jewish Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Mistletoe, No Sex, Remus knows exactly what he's doing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Virgil doesn't know what mistletoe is, Virgil dresses in feminine clothes/talks about it, Virgil follows kosher rules fuck it, because I didn't for a long time, but Remus sure hints at it, remus is remus, they get tipsy, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: If you leave a request know that this week is finals week which means I have to watch about thirty fifteen-minute lectures and do the work after each one in preparation for my last test in calculus.  I will be writing these fics late at night or when I get a break.  I could do them all in one day, but my body would not want to do that for 7.5 hours.  I did that at the start of summer with my first set of lectures.  I almost shut down completely after that day of just watching my celebrity crush Edward Burger (who is a mathematician and yes I know that makes me a giant nerd) talk about calculus and make jokes during the lecture.Edward Burger fact: he has Brian David Gilbert energy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornofFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/gifts).



> If you leave a request know that this week is finals week which means I have to watch about thirty fifteen-minute lectures and do the work after each one in preparation for my last test in calculus. I will be writing these fics late at night or when I get a break. I could do them all in one day, but my body would not want to do that for 7.5 hours. I did that at the start of summer with my first set of lectures. I almost shut down completely after that day of just watching my celebrity crush Edward Burger (who is a mathematician and yes I know that makes me a giant nerd) talk about calculus and make jokes during the lecture.  
> Edward Burger fact: he has Brian David Gilbert energy.

Virgil was honestly a bit anxious to be going to a Christmas party. He knew the hosts for a bit over three years now. Roman and Remus used to poke fun at him at their local theater where they both worked. Virgil was part of stage crew, and Roman usually got the lead each time. Remus worked with the costume department, but he managed to always find Virgil and attempt to scare him. They had a rocky start, but overtime the three considered each other friends. They were both very flirty, which Virgil grew used to. He never took either of them seriously. 

This was the first time Virgil would be going to their house, and he wasn't really sure he knew how to dress. For his own holidays, he wore slacks and sweater vests. He even adorned a yarmulke when he went to family or synagogue for his holidays. They weren't orthodox, so he considered it useful for special occasions. It's just that he never got invited to another religious party. Only family events where he awkwardly spent most of his time either trying to explain the dyed hair or piercings he had or on his phone avoiding comments about his weight or if he was dating anyone yet because he needed a boyfriend at this age. Those were all Jewish parties. He had never seen anything besides prayers and wine. Did they even pray during the Christmas parties? Did he have to memorize those too?

From television and stories, he heard about ugly sweaters. He didn't own those. He also saw some were fancy, where female presenting people wore cocktail dresses and male presenting people wore suits. He didn't want to be the only one dressed up fancy, though. He sent a quick text to the brothers, asking what he should wear. He got a response from Roman in record time with a paragraph long explanation about how he could look however he wished. Remus sent back he should come naked. 

Both not great responses.

He decided to just go for jeans and a zip-up hoodie. Safe options. Comfortable clothing, and he had a nice dress shirt underneath the zip-up. He looked in the mirror as he put on eyeliner. Was makeup appropriate? He didn't really know. He slipped his pack of makeup wipes in his pocket. He'd use that if he needed. He still had another hour until he had to be there, but he was starting to worry about getting there in time. He had to take a bus, which constantly proved to be late with delays. The bus ride took thirty minutes, so if he left now, he'd probably get there on time. He grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, earbuds, and a small gift for the secret Santa thing. He got someone named Patton, and he bought a little keychain with a small frog. He thought it was cute, and Patton put down that he liked cute things. Virgil, himself, put down that he liked plants. He was kind of hoping to lift his house with another plant, preferably a fern.

The bus stop was a little bit away from his house, but not by much. He made it there in less than three minutes. The bus was there, so he got on and found a seat. He put in his earbuds, plugging them into his phone to just listen to something during his trip. It beat risking conversation with strangers who viewed everyone as their friends. Their intentions were usually good, but he didn't appreciate being forced into conversation. He was going to have to talk to people at the party anyway. Roman gave him a run down. Patton was their friend from childhood. Janus was someone Virgil actually knew. He worked at a bookstore that Virgil frequented, and they often hung out there after hours. Logan was Roman's old college roommate. That was all he really knew. 

It was snowing outside. He watched the snow fall against the window, smiling. He liked winter. It gave him an excuse to wear baggy clothes, he enjoyed his personal celebrations, and cider and cocoa were some of his favorite drinks. It was overall a nice time. The theater did seasonal plays and musicals. Nothing too religious. Frozen was popular, especially with Roman. They did Rent one year. He liked his job. It was annoying at some points, but he got payed well and the crowd loved it. Also, the theater had heating for cold seasons. He adored that after an hour bus ride to the theater where the bus had subpar heating and delayed often. He also generally loved snow. He sometimes liked laying down in it when having an existential crisis. The cold feeling from the snow brought him back to reality when he was spiraling. So, yeah, winter was fun.

There wasn't any delays, surprisingly. The bus drove slower due to snow, but he got there with fifteen minutes to spare. The bus stop let out right in front of the twins house. He stared up at their second story, wondering if it would be appropriate to knock on the door early. Five minutes was fine, but fifteen? Maybe not that early. He looked around, trying to see if there was a coffee shop or anything he could go to first.

"Virgil? You're early!"

Virgil jumped, turning to see Remus standing behind him with a bottle of champagne. "Fuck man! You scared me!"

"That's always been my goal. You going to stand out here all night, or should we head in?" Remus grinned, moving past him to open the door. "Get inside. Frozen people aren't good company."

Virgil followed him, being stopped the minute he was at the door by Remus who pointed up. "What?"

"There's mistletoe above us." 

"Cool. Is that important?"

"Well, it's mistletoe!"

Virgil just stared at him, confused. "Okay?"

Remus' grin faltered for a second before it returned. "Never mind! Come inside! Entrance fee is a kiss!"

Virgil snorted, thinking it was a joke before pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Good?"

"Perfect! Would've preferred lips! Next time!" Remus went inside and up the stairs, putting the champagne in a bucket of ice to let it chill but be available. Virgil followed, leaning against the counter as Remus set up stuff. "Roman is collecting the others. They needed a ride. I'm surprised you didn't ask for one."

"I like the bus. It's not terrible. Do you need help setting up anything?"

"Want to help me set up cheese plates? I need to hang up more mistletoe." Remus pulled out a couple cheeses and a box of crackers. "Now, Virgil, I have realized you don't know what these mean."

"Should I look it up?"

"No, it's fine. Just don't go under it with anyone else. All the spots I put it, avoid it like the plague. That is now a rule for not knowing." Remus pointed, watching Virgil nod. "Good, will you unwrap the cheese?"

Virgil switched places with him, cutting the plastic off of them. He placed them a couple inches apart. He was able to watch Remus hang things up around the house, mostly on door frames. He poured the crackers in a small bowl. "Anything else you want out?"

"There's a shrimp dish in the fridge. Are you comfortable handling that? I don't know how serious you are about the whole kosher thing."

"Well, I have separate plates for meat and for dairy, and I don't eat shellfish or pork, but I don't mind witnessing other people not follow it." Virgil opened the fridge before feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

"I have so many questions about being kosher that I'll ask another day, but for now I'll take care of the shrimp." Remus pulled it out, bringing it to the living room. "Bring the champagne over here. Roman should be back any minute. We have some time alone, though. How's stage crew going?"

"If people could remember their cues and not lose their props, I'd be happier. That includes the others in stage crew. They need to learn the lighting cues and when to close the curtains and to shut up when they need to. How's costumes?"

"Perfect! We have the right materials, and all the costumes are lovely. Just need to adjust one of the straps so the quick change can happen. You know, you'd look very pretty in the one dress we've made. It's beautiful and tight. I think you could make it work."

"I hate tight clothing, so no thank you." Virgil didn't blink as Remus sat down and pulled him on his lap. "Sounds like a cute outfit, though."

"Maybe we could get you a loose gown?"

"I'll wear that. I'd also wear a skirt as long as it isn't a pencil skirt. Too tight."

"Wear a pair of heels, and it's a deal."

"I was unaware we were making a deal." Virgil quirked an eyebrow, not able to hide his smile. "I thought you were just offering a dress."

"Oh, you know I'd give anything to see you in pretty clothes that I could take off."

"Gross!" Another voice said, and they looked up to see the rest of the guests. Roman was the one who spoke, making a face. "I've been gone for twenty minutes, and you already start dirty talking one of our guests? Hi Virgil. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"Nah, it's all good. Your brother is very comfortable." Virgil shrugged. "He's not allowed to get up now. He's my personal chair."

"A price I'm willing to pay!" Remus said, and hugged Virgil to his chest. "Come sit down! Pour yourself a glass of champagne!"

The party was actually nice. Virgil did, in fact, get off of Remus after about two minutes, but he stayed tucked under his arm as they all drank and ate and talked. Virgil was by no means a lightweight, but he started feeling slightly sleepy after his third glass. He could keep his eyes open, but Remus being a pillow was not helping. He decided to stop drinking to avoid getting too drunk. They did their secret santas. Patton appreciated his little frog a lot, putting it with his keys with a big smile on his face. Patton gave Janus a joke book. He gave Logan a book about astronomy. Logan gave Roman tickets to some broadway show, which he was excited about. Roman gave Remus a fucking mace. An actual mace. Remus finally got to go.

"Well, I thought you'd know what mistletoe was used for, but here." Remus gave him a small mistletoe clipping. "I thought it'd be cute. I'll buy you an acceptable plant sometime this week."

"No it's good! I can put it in a tiny jar and make it into earrings!" Virgil said, kissing his cheek before laying his head down on his lap. "Thank you!"

"So, Remus didn't tell us he was dating someone!" Patton said, smiling. "About time with how much he's been pining!"

"You're dating someone?" Virgil asked him, wide eyed. Patton let out a small 'oh' covering his mouth.

"Virgil and I are just friends." Remus said, running fingers through his hair. 

"Oh shit, you're into me? That's awesome! I'm slightly drunk, so we need to take this conversation and talk about it tomorrow." Virgil said, fully aware of everything he was doing. He just didn't want to forget in case anything got fuzzy. Also because if he was reading the conversation wrong, he could blame it on being slightly drunk. "We can grab breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I would love that. I'll buy you breakfast."

"Are we just not commenting on how Virgil doesn't know what mistletoe is? I thought everyone knew what it was." Roman said, receiving a small shove from Janus. "What?"

"Okay, what the fuck is the deal with that plant? I thought it was used during New Years or something. I know it's poisonous. You can't eat it or make tea out of it. It apparently is helpful in medicine? What else is there to it?"

"How the fuck do you know all of that but not the tradition?!" Janus asked, furrowing his brows.

"I don't know about this shit! I've never seen it besides seeing it dried for art! What the fuck is the purpose of this?! Is it an invitation to battle? What is the point of banning me from being under it?!"

"Who banned you?"

Virgil just gestured at Remus, closing his eyes. "I should just look it up."

"Aww! That's cute! Weird since you're not dating, but that's still cute!" Patton gushed, smiling. "He didn't want you kissing anyone else!"

"Don't tell him that. Stop." Remus said. "Stop or I'll rip your ears off."

"Are you supposed the kiss under it?!" Virgil sat up, eyes open again. He turned to Remus, an apologetic look on his face. "That's the purpose of the fucking plant?! I just didn't know! I thought it was a cute decoration because it looks festive! I didn't kiss you. I'm so sorry. I'll kiss you next time we're under it. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine! We can focus on that later. Stay late tonight. We can go under it again." Remus pulled him close, kissing his nose.

"Patton. Patton, I'm coming home with you tonight. I can't be here for this shit. I'm staying at your place tonight." Roman said, sick of his brother's flirting. "Is that okay?"

"Yep! My house is big enough for you to stay over!" Patton said with a proud look on his face. "Give these two the house so they can--"

"Don't! Don't say another fucking word." Roman said, holding a hand up. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that. Not about them."

Virgil snorted, laying his head against Remus' shoulder. The rest of the night went easy enough. Virgil and Remus one hundred percent were more concerned with staring at each other for as long as they possibly could without being talked to and having their attention taken away. Eventually, the guests and one host left. Remus and Virgil said goodbye, waving from the door before Remus closed it and looked at Virgil with a large grin on his face. "Virgil?"

"Yes?" Virgil asked before being swooped up by Remus.

"We're under the mistletoe." Remus had the smuggest look on his face as Virgil kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Fact! I'm Jewish, so I had to look up if mistletoe was a Christmas thing because I never seen it in real life.
> 
> Also author fact: I have an ugly Chanukah sweater. It says "Happy Challah-days" and yes I wear it all the time except Passover.
> 
> Third author fact: I have a weird thing where I need to be places early, and I've once shown up to a date technically four hours early because I thought it was at 12 and showed up in the city around 10:15 because I thought there'd be more traffic but I got there in 15 minutes (which wasn't possible but no traffic that day). Date was at 1. Person I dated always showed up late (still does; she's my best friend), so she met me at the art museum at 2. So I spent three hours in a cafe and one hour outside, in the cold, at the art museum.  
> The date was actually a lot of fun.


End file.
